Make me Food
by iminmyelement
Summary: its about a girl named shanae fighting for damon to make her some food. very random


**Make me food**

_I do not own and vampire diaries or any of the characters. Please enjoy my fanfiction ;)_

"I'm hungry, Damon you should make me food" I looked over at Damon to see him give shanae an evil glare. That said go get it yourself. Shanae leaned down picking up a pencil (she was drawing at the time) chucking it at him with as much force as possible. He easily sided stepped it.

She screamed "you suck eggs and bacon…. Omg you should totally make me an egg salad sandwich!" I shook my head slightly not wanting to draw any attention to myself. "Go get it yourself you last bitch" shanae gasped in surprise, chucking everything that she can get her hands on at him.

Not again I sighed. They get like this every second day. I slowly back away it to the living room so I'm not caught in the cross fire. Behind me the sound of plates smashing plates hitting the walls echoed through the halls. I reached the couch before I heard a loud scream.

I looked over my shoulder, shanae was sprinting towards me. She leapt over the couch in a single bound. Landing in a crouch. I turned back towards the door. To see Damon strolling in to the room with a look of victory painted on his face. I cocked an I brow at "what did you do?" I asked. I already had an Idea I just wanted to hear him say it. He shrugged "I did my vampire face" with a hint of menace in his voice.

I tried to hold it in, I really did I just couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I almost doubled over. I looked over my shoulder back at shanae "u still on that" she nodded "he's a meaner" it was Damon's turn to laugh "you are as skittish as a kitten" shanae sat on her legs, pulling her arms to her chest "mew" she winked "be careful this kitty can scratch" Damon smiled at that "this sounds like a challenge" raising a eyebrow.

She nodded "that's right" she said jumping back over the couch. "Im going to kill you with….." she searched her surroundings looking for anything. She finally found something half menacing. "… With this spoon" she creamed aiming it at Damon like a dagger. Damon's smile broadened. A blur went by, Damon now standing in front of shanae with the spoon inches away from his stomach (shanae isn't that tall, head is at his shoulders)

"Try me" he whispered mockingly. She glared up at him "fine" she swung the spoon down, hitting it against his hand. There was a sizzle and pop noise. Damon giving a little yelp. I smiled "vervain now that's low" shanae tensed up glaring up at Damon. Damon glaring back with three times the intensity. All of a sudden shanae wacked the spoon right on his forehead, bolting towards the stairs. "Steffen!" she screamed. It didn't take Damon long to recover and chase after her.

He was catching up fast, he was right behind her. He reached for her shoulder. There was a blur sending him flying into the wall. Steffen materialized right where Damon was 2 seconds ago. "When are you going to quit bullying her" he opened his arms to shanae, and shanae being shanae instantly jumped into them. Sticking her tongue out at Damon. "You got to be kidding me!" Damon was back on his, stomping towards them "you know what that was? A SPOON WITH VERVAIN!"

Steffen looked down at shanae disbelievingly. She looked back up at him with her usual puppy dog face (he's a sucker for it) "I didn't mean to, he was coming at me so I just grabbed something" he nodded glaring at Damon again "leave her alone" Damon smiled menacingly once again. O god what is he up to this time. He walked up to me, grabbed my wrist holding it above my head.

"Fine Steffen but I get this one" "what?" I screamed "awe common Alyssa you know you want this" running his hand down his chest. "Cough cough, horny bastard" shanae yelled. He ignored her. "Common Steffen I leave your precious alone and I mess with this one" Steffen gave me a questioning look, as if to say if this is okay.

"I can handle him" I sighed. Damon smiled "sounds fun" winking at me. I pried his hands from my wrist. Steffen couldn't help but laugh "then it settled" finally releasing shanae "you be good" but however she had other plans. She instantly skipped over to Damon, poking him in the ribs. "You should make me food" his face darkened like it always does before it changes to his vampire face. "JUST MAKE THE DAMN FOOD!" I yelled.

He looked down at me. Studying my features. He sighed "fine but you owe me big time and it isn't cheap" shanae jumped up "kinky!"


End file.
